Sakura no Kissu
by JoysonSpock
Summary: JapónxTaiwán  Kiku invita a Mei a pasar su primera cita en el Hanami como su novia, sera que todo saldra como lo planeado? -Pesimo Summary-


Kiku se miró al espejo, se había arreglado su kimono con una cara que mostraba un sonrojo totalmente notable mientras se preparaba para salir hacia el Parque Ueno. Se sentía totalmente torpe por lo que estaba por hacer, iba a ser su primera vez que iba a ir al Hanami acompañado por su ¨pareja¨, en verdad si eran novios desde hace poco pero todavía le costaba al japonés aceptar que estaba con alguien. Movió su cabeza rápidamente, necesitaba completar su lista mental para ver si todo estaba según lo planeado.

_¨La cesta-listo…el bento-listo…la tetera con las tazas-listo…el té-listo¨._-pensaba mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de la pequeña casa.

Pero faltaba alguien en la ecuación, apresuró su paso para tocar una de las tantas puertas de arroz, con una voz nerviosa.

-¿T-Taiwán-chan? ¿E-esta lista?

-¡Casi! Me falta arreglar algunos detalles.

-¿Puedo entrar? Así saldremos pronto de acá.

-No te preocupes, todo está muy bien.

Suspiró pesadamente, se apoyó un poco en las paredes mientras que la taiwanesa saliera de la habitación. Cuando esto sucedió salió con una sonrisa amplia y mostrando alegremente el yukata que traía puesto.

-¿Así está bien? Siento que lo tengo mal colocado.

En efecto estaba mal, el eri estaba de derecha a izquierda; el obi muy debajo de lo debido y el obi musumi mal colocado. El pelinegro empujó a la chica a la habitación, dispuesto a arreglar todos los errores para que no sea una vergüenza en las calles.

-Siéntate por favor, te arreglare el obi y el lazo de atrás. Por favor acomódese el cuello, va el lado izquierdo encima del derecho.

-Hum –se mira el pecho y ve su error, sonrojándose ante eso- _Duibuqi_, ya lo arreglo.

El japonés quito con sumo cuidado el obi, dejando que Mei se arreglara el yukata silenciosamente, aclarando su garganta para que pudieran completar de arreglarle. Kiku le colocó el obi en su pecho, más arriba de lo que ella pensaba en donde se colocaba. En ese momento Mei se sentía muy tonta en haber hecho todo mal, hacer que su novio le arreglara antes de salir.

- _Junbi ga dekitara_- se levanta y le ayuda a Mei –ya estas mejor, Mei-chan.

-No me digas así Kiku, yo ya no soy una niña.

-Mejor vayámonos al parque, no queremos perdernos de todo, ¿no?

-S-shi, vayamos ya –le devolvió una sonrisa mientras fue a la cocina a buscar la cesta, así se aventuraron a salir a las agitadas calles de Tokyo, aunque hoy no había mucho tráfico, todo el mundo se había dedicado ir a los parques para ver a los arboles de cerezo. Compañías llevaban días reservando los mejores puestos, niños jugaban en las puntas de los manteles con sus vecinos mientras esperaban el picnic.

Era un día ideal para una cita, aunque el puesto siempre era el mismo, ya que el gobierno había declarado que el lugar donde el joven ojioscuros viera el espectáculo era solo para uso de ¨gobierno¨, pero como el lugar era alejado de los demás y adentro en el bosque, se podía tener un poco de tranquilidad en su pequeño almuerzo.

Mei se quedo perpleja como la gente se había reunido, los noticieros habían notificado que hoy iba a ser el día del florecimiento de los arboles de sakura, haciendo que todos los habitantes de la metrópolis se prepararan con todo. Kiku solo agarraba de su mano tranquilamente mientras le llevaba al lugar que siempre estaría para su uso. Al llegar, él empezó colocando el mantel en la grama para así invitar a sentar a la menor y sacar los bentos que se había dedicado hacer en la mañana.

-Espero que te guste, es un Ebiken Bento…además el té es una combinación de té verde con blanco. Buen provecho.

-Buen provecho –Suspiró ante el formalismo de Kiku, solo dejo el tema en paz en su mente y comenzó a comer. El silencio entre ellos se le hizo muy incomodo entre ellos a la chica, haciéndole pensar por que él se seguía comportando como si no pasara nada entre ellos… ¿será que ya no le importaba de que ya eran una pareja? Retiro de su regazo la caja negra medio vacía y bajaba su cabeza a ver con tristeza el vestuario que traía, las pequeñas flores rosas dibujadas ahora eran mojadas por pequeñas lagrimas, percatando la atención de Kiku.

-¿M-Mei? ¿Por qué lloras? –se acerco y le quería ver sus ojos

-_Wo__bu zhidao, wo__ zhi__shi ku_ –Movió su cabeza para que no le viera, pero le habían agarrado del mentón y sabia que ahora su cara miraba en dirección a Kiku.

-No me mientras, se que te pasa algo. Mírame, porque solo quiero saber qué te pasa.

Mientras sus ojos miraban con claridad la cara del mayor, mas lagrimas escapaban de sus oscuras orbitas. Kiku saco un pañuelo y le limpio con delicadeza.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan formal a mi lado?, siento que al final no te importa que estemos juntos.

- _Watashi ga shiyou to suru_, no sabes cuánto me importas –le besa la frente y abrazándola por su cintura, haciendo que ambos se sonrojasen ante el toque- Intentare ser mejor, aunque en verdad estaba esperando el momento necesario para poder demostrártelo.

En unos segundos, ya se había separado un poco para dejar un pequeño beso en los labios de la taiwanesa, siendo totalmente dedicado con los toques y demás. Ahora era el momento perfecto para mirar hacia arriba, allí justo las flores se abrían poco a poco, siendo las únicas presentes ante las declaraciones del japonés.

-Ai Shiteru Mei, no lo olvides.

Mei, sonriendo ahora, le devolvió el mismo toque pero ahora sería uno duradero, uno que cerraba su promesa entre los dos.

_Este fin se lo dedico a mi Meimei, la que me obligo hacer este fic X3 te quiero mucho y espero que te guste. En serio si les gusto pueden dejar un review ;A; se los agradecería con toda mi alma hetaliana. Sorry se me notan algunos errores de gramatica, no tengo un beta que me vea ello._

_Besos._

_Joy_

**Vocabulario:**

Duibuqi: Lo siento.

Junbi ga dekitara: Estas lista.

Wo bu zhidao, wo zhishi ku: No lo sé, solo ando llorando.

Watashi ga shiyou to suru: Lo intentare.


End file.
